Blood testing for analytes, diseases, infections, and other conditions that may be detected via blood analysis is a useful diagnostic tool. In many situations, such blood testing is burdensome on the patient and requires multiple doctors' visits in order to perform such testing and analyze the results. In a typical scheme, a patient may have to schedule an appointment to have blood drawn many weeks before a doctor's visit, therefore requiring multiple trips and appointments. This is because testing results usually take a week or more to return.